The invention relates to a device for positioning a patient and more particularly to an apparatus for attachment to a lithotomy table for moving a patient during an examination procedure.
In the lithotomy position, a patient typically has her legs bent at an acute angle and her feet in metal stirrups so as to expose the regions of her anatomy to be examined. During examination, it is typically necessary for the patient to be repositioned in order to use particular examination instruments or to expose portions of the patient""s anatomy required for proper examination. However, it is often cumbersome for the patient to move herself while on the examination table and sometimes the movement is not enough or is too much. For heavy or elderly patients or patients suffering from arthritis, it is likewise difficult for the patient to move or properly reposition herself on the examination table. Weak or elderly patients are particularly susceptible to muscular cramps as they attempt to reposition themselves. When the patient is unable to move herself properly, the physician must cease whatever examination procedure he is performing and attempt to or help reposition the patient. Whether the patient herself or the physician attempts the repositioning movement, it interrupts the examination procedure thus prolonging the examination.
There is a need therefore for a relatively simple, and relatively inexpensive means for easily repositioning a patient during an examination procedure.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects and advantages, the invention provides a patient positioning apparatus for attachment to a patient examination table having a table pad and pad cover. The apparatus comprises a first table attachment device containing a first reel member and a first reel rotatably mounted on the first reel member, a second table attachment device containing a second reel member and a second reel rotatably mounted on the second reel member, an elongate web attached to at least one of the reel members for overlaying the table pad and pad cover of the examination table and a drive mechanism connected to at least the reel member attached to the web for rotating said reel member attached to the web thereby moving the web relative to the pad cover.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for examining a patient in a lithotomy position. The method includes providing a patient positioning apparatus for attachment to a patient examination table having a table pad and pad cover, the apparatus containing a first table attachment device containing a first reel member and a first reel rotatably mounted on the first reel member, a second table attachment device containing a second reel member and a second reel rotatably mounted on the second reel member, an elongate web attached to at least one of the reel members for overlaying the table pad and pad cover of the examination table and a drive mechanism connected to at least the reel member attached to the web for rotating said reel member attached to the web thereby moving the web relative to the pad cover; attaching the patient positioning apparatus to opposing ends of a patient examination table; placing the patient on the positioning apparatus in an examination position; operating a drive mechanism to rotate at least one of the reel members in order to move the web relative to the pad cover thereby effectively repositioning the patient.
Advantages of the invention are that the device is relatively simple, has relatively few moving parts and can readily be attached to a conventional patient examination table with little effort and expense. The device provides a convenient method for repositioning a patient with less patient discomfort and less strain on the part of the examining physician or patient. Furthermore, the components of the device are relatively reliable and suitable for long term use. Because the drive mechanism directly engages the reel members there are fewer moving parts and less need for mechanism adjustments such as required for chain drive mechanisms which may stretch over time and become slack.